The Teddy Bear
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of How The Little Sally, Lost Her Favorite Teddy Bear, Charlie. Along With Meeting The Doll Maker, The Fixer Of All Dolls And Toys.


The teddy bear

By: Veronica

This little girl sure does love that old, destroyed teddy bear. It started when me and Jeff were heading to the well, to get back to the over realm, when all of a sudden we were stoped by two figures, yelling at each other from the distance. "But I have to find him! I have to!" Yelled one of the figures. It turned out to be a little girl. The little girl pulled at the other figure's arm. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, Sally! You shouldn't have brought him with you when we came here!" Yelled the other figure. It turned out to be BEN. Jeff saw them fighting, and came over to the both of them. "Hey! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is going on here? BEN? Why are you yelling at Sally?" Jeff asked him. BEN and the little girl, Sally, looked at Jeff. BEN sighed. "Sally lost that stupid teddy bear she's always carrying, and we been trying to look for it for hours! So I told her that I'm done looking for that dumb piece of crap!" BEN explained to Jeff. Sally glared. "It's not a piece of crap! It's name is Charlie! And he's special to me!" Sally said as she crossed her arms and pouted. I stroked the little girl's dirty, curly brown hair. Sally is an eight year old girl, with a pink little dress, brown hair in curls, and has blood across her forehead. "Hey, it will be ok." I said to her. Sally looked up at me in curiosity. She looked at me in my soulless, black eyes."Who are you?" She asked me. Jeff leaned closer to her. "Sally, this is Veronica, my girlfriend, Veronica, this is BEN's closest friend, Sally." Jeff said to the both of us. Sally burst out laughing. "Girlfriend?! Your funny Jeffie! And I though you would never get one!" Sally said as laughed at the joke. BEN chimed in. "I thought so too!" BEN said, as he laughed with her. Jeff just rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He said to the both of them.

They both stopped laughing after a while. Sally then looked up at me. She held out her hand. Me and her shook. "Nice to meet you, Veronica!" She said to me as she smiled. "You too, Sally!" I replied. Jeff then looked at BEN. "Why don't we just help you look for her teddy bear, so she's stops complaining?" Jeff asked BEN. BEN smiled. "Sure! I just don't want to listen to her complain." BEN said to Jeff. Sally crossed her arms. I leaned next to Sally. "Sally, when was the last time you had Charlie?" I asked her. Sally looked down for a moment. "Well, I took him with me to Jack's carnival." She said as she looked at me. "You guys went to Jack's place?" Jeff asked BEN. "He's a cool guy! Plus, he cares for the little Sally." BEN said as he stroked Sally's head gently. She gazed up at him and smiled."Did you run into him?" Jeff asked him. "Nah, he said he was out killing another human wandering near the park, or something." BEN replied. "Well then, lets head to Jack's carnival." I said, as we all headed north of the under realm, to the abandoned amusement park.

As we enter through the amusement park, we heard singing coming from one of the tents. I peaked through the tent to see Jack, decorating the tent with the insides of his last innocent victim. "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey stopped to pull up his sock, Pop! Goes the weasel!" After he finished the little children's nursery rhyme, he cackled loudly. Sally heard the laughter, and immediately ran into the tent. "Jackie! Jackie!" Sally screamed, as she gave Jack a bear hug. Jack smiled as he looked down at the little girl. "Ah, Sally! What brings you here? You little devil!" Jack said to her, as he rubbed his hand through her hair in a rough, playfull way. Me, Jeff and BEN came into the tent behind her. Jack looked up. "Ah, you brought company!" Jack said as we all came in. Jack saw me and Jeff. "Oh, and if it isn't Mr. And Mrs. Woods!" Jack said to the two of us. I blushed slightly at the sound of that. Jeff smiled. "Come on man, don't fool around." Jeff replied as he chuckled. Jack turned to see BEN. "Wow! It's been a while since I've seen you!" Jack said to BEN, as they high fived. "So, what brings you all here?" Jack asked us. "I lost Charlie! Have you seen him?!" Sally asked him in a concerned voice. "Charlie? You mean that raggedy old teddy bear? Hmm..." Jack though for a moment. "Ah! I might have seen it back in my tent! Follow me, my friends." Jack said as he led us to his tent.

As soon as we got in the tent, something happened that Jack was to blame for. There was a sound of growling was we stepped inside. Jack gasped. Jack had a pet Chupacabra, and he was chewing on the teddy bear, tearing into bits! "Gah! Bad boy! Get that out of your mouth, now!" Jack yelled at the Chup. Jack pulled the bear out of his mouth. The bear was ruined. Sally was tearing up, her eyes filled with water. I patted her back. Sally ran into my arms, giving me a large hug, crying into my shoulder. "Charlie's ruined!" Sally cried. I hushed her. "Shhh...It's ok Sally..." I told her, as she cuddled against me. Holding her in my arms reminded me of Jeff, pretending that Sally was our daughter. It's just like having a kid of our own. "How do you know so much about kids?" Jack asked me. "I used to care for kids at the age of 10, taking care of kids in my neighborhood." I told Jack. Sally then looked up. She saw BEN in her eyes. She ran to him. BEN's eyes became wide at the surprise hug that came too him. BEN hugged her back, cuddling her close. BEN's eyes then opened wide. He knew how to solve this. BEN handed Sally to Jack for a moment, and whispered a plan. I smiled and told him to go. BEN took the ripped up bear, and left the carnival. We stayed at the tent, comforting Sally's poor broken heart.

The plan was, was that BEN knew of a girl that might fix the bear, good as new. Her name was the Doll Maker. She has been know for fixing dolls, stuffed animals and such, back to the way they were. BEN saw her, sitting at a desk, placing a glass doll head onto a body. She had raggedy black locks, with a red eye, that bulged out of her eyelid, covered in rags, with scars on the corners of her mouth. "Ah BEN, It's been a while since I've seen you..." She said with a quiet voice. "Maker, I need to make a request, to fix something." BEN told the Doll Maker. "Oh? And what is that?" She asked him. BEN lifted up the raggedy old teddy bear. "Hmm.. Hand it to me..." Maker said, as BEN handed the bear to her. She looked at the toy. "This toy will be easy to fix, I will be happy to do it." She said to him. "However, there is a fee..." She added. "I-I-I-I don't have that kind of-" BEN was interrupted. "Now, now I'm not asking for money, I'm asking for something deeper than that..." She told him. "In order to make it look alive again, you...must share a secret..." She told him, with a stern look. "A secret? What for?" He asked her. "I can only fix something special, if you share something special in return." She told him. BEN looked down to the ground. "Tell me this, what is the reason you brought this bear to be fixed?...This bear belongs to the little Sally, why did you send it here?..." She asked him with concern. BEN's face blushed pure red. "I...I love her...I would do anything for her, she's...beautiful..." BEN told her. "That will do..." Maker said to him. She then said a rhyme to make the bear change back. "If you die before you wake, do not cry and do not ache. Nothing's ever yours to keep. So close your eyes, and go to sleep..." As she said her final words, the bear changed back into itself, looking brand new again. "Here you go BEN..." Maker said, as she handed the bear back to him. "Now go, she will be happy for your kindness." The Doll Maker told him with a smile. BEN headed back to the carnival, with the new bear in his arms.

Back at the tent, Sally lays in my arms, still crying. BEN came back into the tent. "Sally, I...I have a present for you." BEN said in a soft voice. Sally looked up. "A present?" She asked him, as she dried her eyes. BEN smiled, and pulled out the teddy bear. Sally gasped in excitement. "Charlie! Your ok!" She yelled, as she hugged the teddy bear close to her chest. She then ran up to BEN. "Thank you..." She whispered in his ear, as she hugged him. BEN blushed and hugged her back. "How?" Jeff asked BEN. "Went to Maker! Don't cha remember her?" BEN asked. Jeff smiled. Sally yawned, as her teary, red eyes, made her eyes droop. "Looks like someone's tired" I said with a chuckle. "Come here Sally..." BEN said, as he held out his arms. Sally cuddled close to BEN's chest. BEN kissed her on the head, as she fell into a deep sleep. "Goodnight, my love..." BEN whispered in her ear. Jeff looked up at his best friend. "You like her, don't cha?" Jeff asked him. BEN blushed. "Heh. Yeah...She...Just doesn't know yet..." BEN told us. Jack chuckled. BEN then opened Jeff's laptop, and opened the digital portal on the screen. "I'm gonna take her back home, cya guys." BEN said quietly, not to wake Sally up. BEN went through the portal, with Sally in his arms. "Well then, we should head back hone too." Jeff told me. I held on to his arm, and smiled. "Yeah..." I said with a smile. Jack chuckled. "Farewell, Mr. And Mrs. Woods!" Jack said to us, as we left the tent. I blushed when Jeff chuckled. The whole day just reminded me of us having a child.

The End


End file.
